Learning to let go
by She'sAknightOfknights
Summary: Lexa was born to be Commander, her spirit was chosen since before she could remember. She proudly took her position as Anyas second waiting for the day to be called to lead. She is fierce and has no bonds to any man, that is until Clarke comes along, stirring emotions in Lexa she didnt know she could feel. Now best friends the day has come that Lexa has feared since meeting Clarke


**Hi this is the first story i've uploaded. it is an AU of Clarke and Lexa from the CW show The 100**

**CLARKLEXA AU FICLET AS CHILDREN**

Lexa was born to be Commander, her spirit was chosen since before she could remember. She proudly took her position as Anyas second waiting for the day to be called to lead. With utmost discipline and no fondness for anyone she was turning out to be the perfect Commander. Strong willed, distant and willing to make the hard choices necessary. That is until she met a sky girl named Clarke who, despite her training, managed to befriend Lexa and prove to be the only weakness she'll ever have. Now that Lexa is nearing age she must accompany Anya on a mission that she might not come back from.

"Is that an order? _CO-MAN-DER_" the short blonde retorted as she playfully dodged the brunettes attempt to tackle her.

"I...- **ARGH**! told you-**GAH**! Don't call me that!" Lexa growled through clenched teeth as she continued her attempt at reaching Clarke. Unfortunately, her protector Bellamy, had her restrained in one arm while a giggling Clarke struggled to escape the grasp of his other. Not for the first time that week, Bellamy found himself between the two feuding girls and wondered what gods he had pissed off to deserve this.

The two friends had been running through the woods looking for medicinal plants to be used by the village healer, a task everyone knew to be beneath a Commander in training. This task was meant to shame Lexa, and she had to admit it was working. This was Lexa's latest punishment for taking up Clarkes dare to ride a 600 pound wild boar. Lexa was proud to say she successfully roped and rode the beast. However she rode it right into the village destroying several huts and spoiling the kill for that nights dinner.

In prior punishments Lexa had endured brutal physical torture without letting out a whisper of pain escape her lips. She had been sentenced to and performed grueling tasks that would be difficult for any grown man, let alone a scrawny 12 year old girl. Clarke, whom always felt bad for leading Lexa astray, would be there after every punishment, tending to Lexas wounds and soothing sore muscles with creams and gentle massages. She commented on how brave Lexa had been that day and pointed out how much tougher she was becoming. This never failed to put a smirk on Lexas face and more than made up for the trouble she had let Clarke get her in. Lexa would never back down from Clarkes challenges, nor would she admit how much Clarke meant to her.

The girls continued to fight, Lexa only halfheartedly attempting to reach Clarke, and Clarke gleefully avoiding Lexa's attempts. Bellamy rolled his eyes, and squatting, he wrapped a heavily muscled arm around each of the girls waist hoisting them up. Making sure to keep them apart he began his march back to camp. kicking and scratching, he carried them past the onlookers, ignoring the looks of bemusement and scorn. Lexa never once stopped attempting to reach Clarke as she spewed out empty threats of bodily harm to the blonde. Clarke, giggling furiously, egged her on with taunts of

"Oh no's" and

"Spare me please!"

It was only when he reached commander Anya's tent Bellamy relinquished his hold and deposited the girls none too gently to the ground. Lexa, realizing where they were stopped her verbal assault on Clarke. Getting up from the ground she threw Bellamy a look of loathing at having been brought before the commander. Clarke who had never been one for rules simply sat on the ground wondering if Lexa would attack him instead.

"Your Commander wishes an audience with you" Bellamy stated crossing his muscly arms and not even glancing at the thin angry girl he was charged with.

"Fine" Lexa replied. She gave one look at Clarke hoping her glare was clear to Clarke that this wasn't over yet. Clarke stared right back with eyes that told Lexa she'd be waiting. Reserving herself to yet another harsh punishment from Anya, she squared her shoulders and approached the tent entrance. As a last thought she looked back to Clarke again, her eyes moving from clarkes blue eyes to her golden hair falling in messy curls over her shoulder, Lexa addressed Bellamy

"Make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble"

"Sure thing" Bellamy grumbled as if he liked the idea of watching out for Clarke even less than taking care of her. Lexa couldn't blame him.

Clarke had only been waiting about an hour before she felt, rather than heard, her friend approaching through the woods. Not even bothering to subdue the grin on her face Clarke turned around on the fallen tree she was pacing on to face Lexa.

"What's our punishment this time?" She inquired.

"Something fun I hope. Like target practice for the archers" she continued wistfully not yet noticing the hard look on Lexas face.

"We're not being punished Clarke" Lexa whispered, the words falling out in a low disheartened voice Clarke had never heard before. Jumping off the log Clarke crossed the area to stand close to her friend. She didn't need to ask to know that something was wrong. Something had happened between Anya and Lexa that left the girl visibly upset and-was it possible? Scared. This more than anything worried Clarke. Lexa wasn't scared of anything. Not charging into battle to fight grown men beside anya, not of ginormous radiation soaked boars, not of climbing sheer faced mountain sides to pick plants Clarke said she needed, but they both knew Clarke just thought they were beautiful.

Clarke lowered her eyes and gently reached for Lexa's hand, intertwining their fingers she glanced to her friends eyes asking if this was ok. Lexa looked surprised, but did not shy away from her touch. Clarke led them to the fallen log urging Lexa to sit. They sat in silence as Lexa processed her thoughts while Clarke combed through her hair separating sections to braid. Moments passed before Lexa found the words to tell Clarke what she had been fearing since the day she met her.

"Clarke, I-" She paused to even her breathing. She was a warrior and needed to act like one. Love and friendship had no more room in her heart.

"Clarke, Anya is leaving. There has been trouble in the far North clans and we need to stop them before they reach our villages"

"Oh" Clarke finished off a braid laying it just so along Lexa's back.

"Well that sounds dangerous, my prayers go with Anya and her warriors but she'll come back and besides you'll have Bellamy here to continue your training" she continued, trying to soothe Lexa's worries. Lexa's eyes stung but she refused to betray any emotion as she braced herself to tell Clarke the rest.

"We leave in the morning, I'm going with them" Lexa didn't need to be looking at Clarke, or to hear the gasp that escaped her chest, to feel the hurt and panic Clarke was feeling.

"What? Why are you going? You aren't even of age yet!" Angry tears filled Clarkes eyes threating to spill over.

"I'm close enough, and they need as many warriors as possible. This is what I was born to do Clarke" Lexa finally worked up the strength to turn to her friend. Seeing the tears overflowing and streaking down Clarkes face hurt a place in Lexa she knew would only ever be for Clarke, reaching up she gently wiped away a tear.

"Its ok" She whispered. Clarke gave a quiet sniffle and looked into Lexa's eyes, biting her lip she looked like she was working herself up to telling Lexa something. Instead Clarke quickly glanced around the woods and before her resolve disappeared she threw her arms around Lexa's neck and brought her mouth up to Lexa's unsuspecting lips and kissed her. Lexa had never been prepared for something like this and for a moment didn't know how to react. Giving way to her instincts she wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed her back like it was the only thing she knew how to do.

After a minute, or maybe a day the girls parted lips, Clarke dropping her head to nuzzle into Lexas neck and whispering

"You have to come back, I need you"

Lexa had never made a promise before, but she knew she would keep her word when she rested her head on Clarkes, tears forming in her eyes as she whispered back

"I will"


End file.
